User talk:Resdraon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MrDupin/Rant about Reddit Creepypasta Threads page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 06:08, December 11, 2016 (UTC) I hope to read more of your stories in the future. :) FaultyWiringCR (talk) 21:39, January 6, 2017 (UTC) What stories? I've yet to post any. Resdraon (talk) 18:34, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Pointsgaming Just gonna let you know, what you're doing is called pointsgaming (editing for achievements) and isn't allowed on thee wiki (punishment is a short ban). You'll probably get a notice from the admins as well, but I thought I'd give you the heads-up. I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 06:46, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :One other thing: I noticed you were vandalising another wiki. Just gonna let you know there is such a thing as global bans (they prevent you from editing any wiki at all). So, yeah. Don't go vandalising other wikis if you don't want to get banned for a couple months. :Before I forget, you put your message to the other person on their message wall not your own. :Sorry if I sound overbearing or whatever with this. Just needed to give you a heads up to these things. :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 06:51, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Warning Like Derpyspaghetti was saying above, we do not allow Pointsgaming on this wiki. All your edits have been reverted. If this happens again you'll be blocked from making edits. Underscorre talk - - 12:00, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Killer Llamas I assume this is a reference to CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARL! ChristianWallis (talk) 09:40, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Law! Unfortunately we have to uphold Wikia's Terms of Use that restrict users under the age of 13 from creating accounts. I'd like to think most users are capable of being mature enough for spooky stories and separation of fantasy and reality, but sadly that isn't always true. So if a user outright gives their age, it's likely that they aren't quite ready for having a presence on the internet just yet where NSFW stories can be located/read. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:41, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Banned As you were warned to stop posting non-relevant material on the writer's workshop (by both me and the author), but continued shit-posting (multiple times), you have now been given a one day ban. I suggest using this time to consider why it's important to listen to warnings as the next infraction will result in a longer ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:10, February 16, 2017 (UTC) More Warnings Altering/blanking messages is also a ban-able offense as talk pages serve as a public record. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:28, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :The fact you're wearing sunglasses inside might explain why you were unable to read the clearly posted warnings. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:35, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::You don't need to know how to read when you have a bitchin' pair of sunglasses. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:49, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::What Empy doesn't want you to know is that he doesn't know how to write, he uses a word-to-text program. He's very embarrassed by that fact. ::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:55, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Now Diex, that is unfare. I no how too right fine. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:57, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::While all of us do jack off to anything in the visible spectrum, most of actually do know how to write, usually out of the necessity of posting the most horrible things on the Internet. :::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:03, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Not without explaining why and giving feedback on how they can improve. It's on the forum rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:48, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :You do have to be critical, but if you are pointlessly caustic, you will be given a ban for harassment. Remember the writer's workshop is to help people improve. If your whole goal is to just be a tool, you can do that elsewhere. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for one week for repeatedly antagonizing users. The next infraction of this nature will result in a two-week or longer ban. Jay Ten (talk) 01:24, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Other works are allowed, but this site only accepts creepypastas so it's extremely unlikely that a story posted there will be accepted on the site itself. Additionally since the reviewers are more accustomed to horror lit., their response may not be as appropriate for the story posted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:19, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Poetry SLAM! They took it down willingly. That being said, they really made no attempt to fix the issues present so if it was posted in the near future in its current state, it would likely be deleted for the reasons that were listed in the reviews given. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:13, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Warning I don't know why this seems to be such a sticking point but let's try to keep it simple. Don't post comments on a workshop thread unless you're actually helping. This does not help them in anyway. They're looking for help. Give it, or don't. But don't pop in just to antagonise them. ChristianWallis (talk) 11:39, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Dialogue Tags ""She's not going anywhere with you! If you have something to say, you can say it to all of us.(should be a comma)" the hipster spouts with an annoyed tone, as if I've somehow offended her." The hipster should be left uncapitalized as it's a continuation of the dialogue itself. A good rule of thumb is to separate the dialogue from the preceding sentence. If that sentence stands on its own, it should be left capitalized, if not (as is the case here: "the hipster spouts with an annoyed tone, as if I've somehow offended her.") it shouldn't be capitalized. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:44, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Going mental It wouldn't let me post to the blog for some reason, so I'm putting this here. I thought of something else. In relation to psychic healing, it would be great to be able to heal dementia, paranoia, etc. On the opposite end of the spectrum, there’s this- http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Psychic_Poison_Manipulation. Raidra (talk) 21:28, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: E-Pub I took it to Kindle and got my novel published. It's a relatively easy process and you can get something published in only a week or so, but the drawbacks are that you aren't likely to earn a lot for your work as they take a large percentage (I want to say I was making 30 cents on the dollar) and they don't really promote it. It does give you exposure and something you can put on a CV, but other than that, it is a bit restricting. Hope that helps as I don't really know too many e-publishers. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:30, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't have to pay Kindle to submit it or get it posted (they're likely hoping to make money off the 70% take), but I don't know if utilizing the other sites is going to result in paying an entry fee. Let me know how it works out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:21, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Can't say that I have Why do you ask? Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 15:50, July 19, 2017 (UTC) IM DUMB Hey. Thanks for commenting on my first story. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind, to look at my recent one and see what yoI think? --Jvhorror (talk) 00:16, October 12, 2017 (UTC)Jvhorror Stalking again, I never stopped. Hey man, I was wondering, since everything you comment on becomes popular, if you could give a review to my newest story. It’s called The Nothingness in the Center of the Room. It would really be appreciated. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 05:55, April 15, 2018 (UTC) 'O Resdraon 'O Mighty God 'O Burning Sun Your highness, I am honored to be at your godly presence! I've been wondering, since you are the omniscient ultimate being of this mind, would you mind looking through my lowly, mortal-level stories and giving me your most coveted evaluation of them? Specifically speaking "Second Coming of the Ruthenian Seer ", "Sleep Walking Monster " and "I Think I Met Satan". I shall appreciate any effort your highly esteemed self puts into my lowly works. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Would you mind taking a look at this one: Vivid L0CKED334 (talk) 21:22, September 4, 2018 (UTC) To be Honest... I don't know why they left, nor do I really care. The reason they lost their account is because it was globaly disabled. '''Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 08:15, September 6, 2018 (UTC)